Forever and Never
by Adi Who is Also Mou
Summary: "Who taught you how to dance?" "You did."


_Rainstorm_

Molly shivered, pulling her already soaked coat tighter around her, wishing she had had the foresight to bring her umbrella. Well, the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon- as if to emphasize on the suggestion it rained even harder- and there weren't any taxis in sight.

She groaned miserably, and had almost given up hope when-

"Oh come on then."

Sherlock Holmes had just come out of the morgue, his coat not yet wet, but she could tell he hadn't an umbrella.

"Wh-What?" she asked cautiously, shivering in spite of herself. _That might be the hypothermia kicking in,_ she mused dully.

"Oh for god's sake," Sherlock cursed softly, and grabbing her wrist, pulled her to him, ignoring her gasp of surprise and immediately insulating her in the warmth of his still relatively dry coat.

"I…Sherlock…wha-?"

"John's coming to get me. If you wait a while, you could reach home via cab."

Molly beamed, and it was as if the sun had broken through the clouds at last.

* * *

_Reckless_

He lurched in through the doorway without as much as a by-your-leave, but Molly was past the point of caring. "How the hell did you manage to do that to yourself?" She shrieked, hooking his arm around her shoulders and aiding him to the couch, Toby hissing softly in distaste.

"Smugglers…idiot, attacked me…last ditch attempt…" His voice was strained.

"Where's John?" She asked even as she ripped his shirt off of him, her nimble fingers ghosting over the shallow-yet-still-bleeding wounds that marred the alabaster flesh.

"Hospital…got shot…couldn't help…"

He groaned miserably, and then hissed in pain as she applied a salve. "Hush," she said soothingly, "It'll be fine."

"I…John…my fault…" he whispered, and Molly, finishing the dressing up of his wounds, kissed his forehead and smoothed the hair back.

"Hush, Sherlock…It'll be alright in the morning."

"Molly, I…thank you."

"Just don't get so reckless next time. I couldn't bear to lose you."

* * *

_Fire_

He had been gone far too long, in her opinion. Far too long for her to let him go easily. He chuckled deeply as they swayed on the threshold to her flat, the resonating vibration traveling through to her core. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, her hand rising to cup his cheek, her thumb ghosting across his right cheekbone.

He closed his eyes at the sensation.

Without even thinking about it, she rose up on her tip-toes and kissed him…just a sweet meeting of his wonderfully full lips and hers.

It was a chaste one, or at least, it was supposed to be until he groaned all of a sudden and in one quick movement, had her pinned against the door, mouth ravaging hers in an all consuming kiss that just spread through her like liquid fire.

* * *

_Dance_

"Who taught you how to dance?" He asked, unable to look away from their entangled fingers.

"You did." She said, a sad smile playing on her lips as they swayed to the music, his palm heating up at her waist.

His brow furrowed and he was about to drill her on the cryptic answer when she whispered, "I don't mind, Sherlock. It's fine. It's all fine."

* * *

_Mistletoe_

His kiss burned her lips, and her toes curled. She pulled him closer even as he started to pull away, relishing the moment, knowing that she would never have him and wanting to make the moment last forever.

He obliged her, tongue lapping at her lips and she let out a soft moan. It was only when they pulled away for good that Molly became acutely aware of the catcalls filling up the room and John Watson who looked as if his eyes would fall out. She turned scarlet, gaze flickering to the consulting detective next to her.

He looked as calm and collected as ever, save for her lipstick smudging his lips. Damn that gorgeous bastard.

* * *

_Enchanted_

It had been a particularly gloomy day, Molly mused, the day she first met the enigma that was Sherlock Holmes. He strode in behind the absolutely crush-able older DI, looking as if he owned the place.

He was bloody beautiful. Molly had been instantly enchanted.

Though the first 'enchantment' waned somewhat when she got to know him better, but she soon realized that Sherlock had managed to wrap her around his little finger, and she had happily obliged him.

Even if she somehow had gotten regulated as a sort of secretary for the man- getting him coffee and using her research time to research on _his_ cases- she couldn't deny there were perks.

Like the time he had whipped a corpse so hard that two of his shirt buttons had popped.

Mmmm…those were definitely the perks.

* * *

_Haunt_

The way he had looked at her, those moments after he had confessed to being afraid, confessed to needing her help, would haunt her forever. She would never forget the way his eyes had looked so desperate, lost and oh so achingly hurt…her heart had threatened to give out from the wave of emotions she was trying to hold back for his sake.

So when he reached forward, just moments before he went to face Ji-Moriarty, latching onto her shoulders tightly, she couldn't deny it any longer. She launched herself at him, pulling him tighter against her, as if by merging their two bodies into one, she could shield him from losing everything he cared about.

* * *

_Forever and Never_

He would never be able to give her what she wanted, what she needed, what she deserved. He was too wholly _different_ from the rest of them. She needed someone normal, someone she could rely on coming home at night, someone who wouldn't place her in constant danger.

He shouldn't get this close to another, he should have learned from his mistake with John. Caring was not an advantage and it had on one occasion nearly cost him all that he held dear.

He should let her go.

Her sweet moans in his ear as he moved over her writhing body, her surprisingly strong legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled him deeper, the sweet taste of a particular hollow of her neck…

"_Sherlock…"_

He was never selfless, he thinks afterwards, wrapped up in her warm embrace.

* * *

_A/N: Hullo! This is the fic I had been working on for ages, and then banged it out in…3 hours. So, happy belated birthday to MorbidbyDefault._

_Lots of love to a certain Tiffany, who's been an awesome friend, and I so do love our fan girl wars :D_

_So…what do you guys think?_

_Love you all and do review!_

_-Adi xoxox_


End file.
